The Demi-Hero
by Nightlance44
Summary: Failing in saving his friends from the Jubi, Naruto's father takes him to the Greek world for a new chance at life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Broken Hero

Naruto was shocked, no, horrified. He failed his quest to save his family from the Jubi, a primordial god of destruction and chaos. He was all that was left of Konohagakure, The Village Hidden In The Leaves. As he walked among the ruins of Konohagakure he could only delve deeper into his despair. They were all dead, he was the only living, breathing thing left on the planet.

"There is still hope." A graceful voice stated.

"Who's there? Show Yourself!" Naruto shouted while looking around for the source of the voice. His eyes finally landed on a cloaked figure right in front of him.

"Well aren't you the rude one?" The figure questioned with mirth evident in it's voice. Naruto just glared at the figure. He was not in the mood for games.

"I don't care if you think I'm rude. After everything that's happened in my life, I think I have the right to be a little rude." Naruto retorted angrily. "I've lost everything. If only I had been faster then I could have saved them." He stated sadly with tears threatening to break out. "In a twisted sense, Madara and Kaguya both got what they wanted. With me being the only living human left on the planet, there will be peace."

The figure just went and gave Naruto a hug. "I'm so sorry my son. I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to be treated as a hero, not as a pariah. If that's not bad enough, you then get thrust into a war that should never have happened, while losing all your loved ones." The figure stated sadly while thinking of how all of this could have been prevented.

Naruto though was just confused. "Son?... Tou-san is that you?"

The figure just chuckled and uncloaked himself, "Yep son it's me, but I'm not here for pleasantries. I'm here to take you home. Me and your mom are not from this dimension you see. As a matter of fact were gods. Your step family is waiting for you. You even have an older step sister." Minato stated happily with a grin on his face.

Naruto was not sure what to think of this, "_On one hand I get the chance to live a life with my family, but on the other hand I'll have to leave this world __and most likely never see my friends ever again. They would probably want me to take this once in a lifetime offer" _He steeled his nerves and made his choice,"Yeah Tou-san, I'll go with you. My friends would want me to do this. I'm just sad that I won't get the chance to see them again."

Minato just looked down at the ground too ashamed to look Naruto in the eye,"I'm so sorry my son." Naruto though still heartbroken decided to just let them go. In the new world it would only weigh him down even more.

"Lets just do this Tou-san. Staying here is only hurting me more." Naruto stated with a sigh. His father complied with his choice and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I should let you know I'm gonna drop you off in the middle of a camp called 'Camp Half Blood'. This place is safe for your kind against monsters. You won't know mine or you kaa-chan's divine identity until we claim you." Minato stated happily. With that Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze left the Elemental Nations to never be seen or heard of again.

In the new world Naruto was cursing his father's name. You may be asking why that is. The reason is because when his father said he would drop him of in the middle of the camp, he literally meant it. He was 15 feet in the air when he was dropped off.

**So guys this is my first Naruto And Percy Jackson crossover please review and tell me what I can do to make this better.**

**Ps. I would love to have a beta to help me write this. The beta has to have good grammar so that the story can be descriptive and have more emotion in it. This will be a Naruto x Artemis story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish to thank****Phoenixlord42 ****for giving me inspiration for this chapter.**

**I wish to also thank HaretaSora for the encouragement with writing this chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 2 - The Broken Dreams

Dream-scape

_Naruto could only look in horror as the Jubi's Ten Tailed Beast Ball headed towards his friends and family. He tried to run, but one of it's tails prevented him from reaching them in time. He could only watch as they burned and screamed. His horror slowly started to turn into anger that was growing extremely fast._

"_Their dead! There all dead! YOU KILLED THEM! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed, transforming his rage into a corrupt power. His body started taking on an unnatural purple glow with red lightning flowing around his body. His hair turned midnight black and grew slightly. If one looked closely enough, they could see that he had glowing black eyes that looked like the cosmos itself. He started running at the Jubi with speed that would make even the Flash jealous. He began to power up a Rasengan fueled by his chaotic power, but it was different than usual. Instead of it being the normal blue, it was purple in color with a hint of red. He paid no attention to it, and smashed the Rasengan into the Jubi's face essentially crushing it's face. But before he could follow up he was swung away and the Jubi launched a menacing ball at him. Using his arms to block it he prepared for the enormous amount of pain. _

"_AUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

End of Dream-scape

He woke with a startled scream shocking the blond girl sitting in front of him.

"Sorry, just had a nightmare." Naruto apologized to the girl. Trying to get up he felt his back erupt in pain. Falling back slowly into the bed with a grunt, he looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mind explaining to me why I'm in a bed and why my back hurts like hell, Blondie?" Naruto asked the girl who was scowling at the nickname.

"Your in the infirmary. How you ended up hear is a mystery though. There are some rumors going around though saying that you fell out of the sky." The girl stated while looking at him with calculative eyes. It looked like she was trying to find any weak points in his defenses.

"Unless you plan to kill me in my sleep or while I'm injured, stop staring." Naruto stated with a sigh. He hated when people did that. He had gotten that a lot as a child and he was tired of it. It only brought back unneeded memories. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he started getting up, only to meet resistance from the girl.

"You shouldn't be up yet. When we found you, you had 4 shattered bones in your back and 2 bones in your legs were fractured. It's a miracle your even up." The girl stated while gently laying him back into the back. Naruto just gave her a grunt.

"Look, thanks for your concern, but I'm fine, Blondie, I promise." Naruto stated missing the look of annoyance.

"I have a name idiot, and it happens to be Annabeth Chase." She stated with a glare while trying to push him back into the bed.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Nice to meet you Annabeth." Naruto stated with a grin that did not reach his eyes.

Soon a new voice entered the room and it stated in a worried voice, "My boy you should not be up yet. You need to rest."

What Naruto saw mildly surprised him. The voice belonged to a creature that had the upper body of a man, but it's lower body was that of a horse.

"I don't care old man, I'm fine. I need to be up and moving." Naruto stated defiantly. The man just sighed and motioned him to follow him.

"I guess I should start the introductions. My name is Chiron and you are in the only place that is safe for your kind." Chiron said with a fatherly smile, while trotting through the camp with Naruto. He gave him the regular tour, telling him about the Greek Gods and their children.

Naruto took it all in stride. It was not that hard to believe there was an all new pantheon he had never heard of. He had even heard Kaguya mention them a few times. He could clearly hear the malice in her words whenever she mentioned them. Never could he have imagined that there were so many Greek gods and goddesses. He would probably go to the Athena cabin to learn more about them later on. For now he would just work on settling in.

Notice that they were walking towards the Hermes cabin he looked at Chiron. "Ok. Why are we walking towards the Hermes cabin?"

Chiron looked at Naruto with a smile that reminded him way to much of the Third Hokage. "Hermes is the God of Travelers, so he welcomes any unclaimed kids into his cabin. This is were you will be staying until you get claimed. There is also a new camper here who just arrived. I would really appreciate it if you could show him around. I would normally ask one of the senior campers, but they are all busy with their chores right now." Naruto just nodded to tired from the war to argue over such a small thing.

Chiron shook his head in thanks and started walking away, "His name is Percy Jackson and he us currently in the big house with Mr. D. I would appreciate it if you were gentle with him. He just lost his mother in a monster attack." Naruto voiced his consent, but knew that he would have to look after him. The loss of loved ones can make a person do drastic things. Prime examples were him and Saskue. Only one day in this new world and interesting things are already happening.

**You know what to do. Please review and favorite.**

**Also wish to acknowledge the guest named Pen. I agree with what you said. That is why my story is going to be mostly original. Hopefully**

**So please review, favorite and follow**

**Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war! **


End file.
